


Sleeping Arrangements

by LeannieBananie



Series: A Madness Made for Two [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Morning Wood, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and Jo end up sharing a bed and he wakes up pressed intimately against her with nowhere to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of pre-relationship fluff that wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Kudos and comments are squeed over. And holler at me if you see any mistakes. Enjoy!

Hancock woke up warm. Warm and content and pressed firmly against Jo’s rounded backside. Too firmly. Cracking his eyes he glanced down at her tousled red head instead of scanning their surroundings. That was a mistake. Her head was cushioned on his scrawny bicep, and she was cuddled up against him like she didn’t have a care in the world. He was momentarily distracted from his precarious position by how fucking pretty she was. 

Maybe not in a traditional pre-war sense, but in a Commonwealth kind of way. Grungy and dirty, with a fierce temper, and somehow still more kind than anyone in her situation should be. She was always going out of her way to help others and was more than willing to unload her shotgun on those anyone that deserved it, because for all her generosity towards those less fortunate, she had a low tolerance for bullshit, extortion, and threats. He admired her for it and she looked hot doing it, so that was a big plus. 

Admiring her profile he briefly forgot about how tightly she was wedged up against him, but he became intensely aware again when she shifted in her sleep, wiggling even closer. Alarm bells started going off inside his head, but he felt a tingle shoot down his spine and his cock stirred to life, twitching in his pants and hardening against her ass. When he tried to scoot back, to put some desperately needed space between them he felt Dogmeat huff and stretch against his legs. The damn dog was curled up in a tight ball behind his knees, about as movable as a steel boulder. Hancock wasn’t going anywhere. 

_Fuck. Shit. Damn. Fuck._

Breathing through his nose he closed his eyes and tried to think about _anything_ else. The smell of wet ghoul. Mama Murphy. Super mutants. A deathclaw. Two deathclaws. How Danse kept looking at Jo with longing in his eyes.

Jo. 

_Oh shit._

How her jeans hugged her ass and her leg plates framed the delectable bottom curve and drew his eyes when she walked in front of him. 

_Fuck._

The way her eyes lit up when she saw him and she got this naughty grin on her face. 

_No. No. No._

Those lips, curved and rosy and kissable. Fuckable. 

_Fuuuuuck._

It wasn’t working. Panicking he propped himself up and tried to carefully pull his arm free, but every movement only succeeded in bringing Jo with it, which meant his morning erection was perfectly cradled by the globes of her ass. He tugged frantically, but immediately stilled when she grumbled in her sleep, tugging the thin blanket covering them up to her chin. Groaning quietly he tried to relax, glaring at Dogmeat who raised his head and blinked sleepily at him. 

“You watch your back mutt.” He threatened under his breath. “You’d make a nice dog skin rug.” Hancock knew it wasn’t his imagination when the dog blinked solemnly at him and smirked. 

Dropping his head back down, he glanced at the time on Jo’s pip boy –too early to rise- noticing how the soft green glow illuminated their intimate embrace. Tentatively he dropped his arm to her hip, flinching when she sighed and clumsily drew it forward so his hand was nestled in the warm crevice between her breasts. After his initial surprise faded, he settled back against her, his cock still painfully hard, but his body surprising relaxed. These were sleeping arrangements he could easily get used to.


End file.
